total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Wikian Grit
Team Heo Rocky Chwiis Noah TDN Team Ryan Izzy Kendall Milk Tyler Team Hijotee Fiz Maria Aqua Spirit Team Liam Wendy Blake Mirnish Cabbage Episode One: I Am Audacious ChatBot: Hello. Welcome to Wikian Grit. We have 4 important founders of 4 wikis here. And 16 contestants. The leaders will lead a team of 4. The only way you will leave is if you give up. You must prove to yourself that you have Wikian Grit. Let's meet the leaders. Heo, Hijotee, Ryan, and Liam. Heo: CONF: Yo. I think I'm a great leader. I just need to make sure the *cringes* hams aren't on my team. Other than that, I'm winning. B) Ryan: CONF: I'm the queen bee of Tumblr, Total Drama, and recently Wikian Grit. I have Wikian grit and I will provide it to the average wiki users. Hijotee: CONF: Cody Liam: I founded one of the most successful wikis recently. And in Wikian Grit, I will help fellow contestants be as successful as I was. ChatBot: The 16 players have already went through grueling obstacle courses while the 4 wiki leaders have been observing. (The 16 are seen forced to cliff jump) Blake: yikes Izzy: CONF: (In this game, I want to be a villain..because I love survivor villains! And I'll do what it takes to win.) *pushes Blake off cliff* Blake: yikes Ryan: I saw Izzy push that cunt down that cliff. *claps* That's the type of person I want on my team. Fiz: guys Cabbage: what Fiz: redomd aded Jaclyn to shortlist Mirnish: OMG Milk: OMG Kendall: OMG Wendy: OMG Tyler: OMG Maria: who Fiz: jk Izzy: ugh (Everyone throws Fiz and Maria off cliff) Rocky: YOLO B) *hops off* Chwiis: For Shrek! *hops off* Heo: CONF: Chwiis and Rocky are my bois. I'd love to have them on my team. Tyler: *gulps and hops* Noah: Just like the border. *jumps* Kendall: I am NOT jumping off. Aqua: Neither am I, Kelsey twin. Izzy: Look, Kelsey is at the bottom of the cliff. Aqua and Kendall: Where? *jumps* Izzy: guys Izzy: sandra is Izzy: at the bottom of the Izzy: cliff Mirnish: CONF: Izzy isn't slick. He's trying to be a villain. Well no. I will drag his ass. Milk: *jumps* TDN: I'm not jumping unless you all do nuTR- *is pushed off by Spirit* (Soon, everyone else jumps) (The 16 arrive in front of ChatBot, Heo, Ryan, Hijotee, and Liam) Liam: Hi. ChatBot: Hello contestants. These 4 wiki leaders have observed you jump that cliff to help them assemble the best team. They can. They will now privately discuss who will join their team. (The four are seen talking at Arby's) Heo: I want my two bois on my team. Liam: Sure, nobody else wants those bigots. Ryan: I want Izzy on my team. His villainous actions interest me. I also want my reincarnation Kendall. Liam: Well I'll take Wendy, Blake, and Mirnish. Hijotee: Thank god I don't have Blake. Heo: Hijotee who do you want? Hijotee: Fiz...so dynamic. Heo: Okay, well. I have 2/4. Liam has 3/4. Ryan has 2/4. Hijotee has 1/4. Hijotee: Give me Maria. Heo: Okay?? Ryan: Ooh, I want Milk! Liam: Fine I was gonna choose him next. I'll round out my team with Cabbage. Heo: Hm...too much hams...I'll get Noah and TDN. Ryan: So Hijotee, the last three are Aqua, Spirit, and Tyler. You need two. I need one..and that one is Tyler. Spirit and Aqua troll too much. Hijotee: Okay, I take Spirit and Aqua. Liam: We're done. (The teams are seen with the leaders standing in front) ChatBot: Here's your teams. Team Heo is Chwiis, Rocky, TDN, and Noah. Team Ryan is Izzy, Kendall, Milk, and Tyler. Team Liam is Wendy, Mirnish, Blake, and Cabbage. Team Hijotee is Fiz, Maria, Aqua, and Spirit. You will all be living in one house. Good luck. (in house) Kendall: Maria, sleep with me. Maria: no Cabbage: CONF: Looking around at my team, Liam loves Wendy and Blake for being original WC. He loves Mirnish too. I'm an obvious outsider but I'm not giving up. (Team Hijotee; Fiz, Maria, Aqua, and Spirit are seen sitting at a table) Aqua: Let's introduce ourselves. Fiz: ok Spirit: I'm Spirit now kill yourself. Maria: Yes. Fiz: im fiz and I never troll in my life Aqua: I'm Aqua but you can call me Purple Kelly. Spirit: Nobody's gonna call you that. Aqua: CONF: I am OBSESSED WITH PURPLE KELLY. She was WINNING NICARAGUA AND NOBODY ELSE CAN SAY OTHERWISE. THE ONLY REASON SHE DIDNT IS BECAUSE SHE HAD NOTHING LEFT TO SUCK. (Team Heo; TDN, Rocky, Noah, and Chwiis are seen sitting at a table.) Chwiis: Hey Jews. I'm Chwiis. Rocky: Hey crackers. I'm Rocky...give me a cashew. TDN: CONF: Chwiis and Rocky are two very arrogant people. They think they're better than me and that's false. Nobody is better than me. But Chwiis and Rocky need to learn teamwork. Noah: Ey I'm Noah. TDN: I'm TDN. Chwiis: CONF: Rocky and I are gonna run this game and there's no stopping us. Rocky: CONF: The only reason I came here was to get the cashews. (Team Ryan; Izzy, Kendall, Milk, and Tyler are seen sitting at a table) Kendall: Hi, I'm Kendall. (CONF: I already feel the queen bee here. I'm a totally challenge beast and I'm so...audacious.) Tyler: Hi I'm Tyler. Milk: how bland Tyler: *rolls eyes* (CONF: If there's one thing I hate, it's being called bland. I'm not bland. I'm just different from everyone else. I guess they can't just accept my Julia love.) Milk: Hey peasants I'm Milk. (CONF: I don't know why I'm not a leader in this game. I created TRD and we wouldn't be here without me. So...) Izzy: I'm Izzy. Tyler: CONF: I can tell there's going to be a power struggle. Izzy wants to be a mega villain, Kendall wants to prove she's an audacious leader, and Milk is salty he isn't a leader. So..in the words of Blake, yikes. (Team Liam; Mirnish, Cabbage, Wendy, and Blake are seen sitting at a table) Cabbage: Hi guys! I'm Cabbage. Blake: *busy talking to Mirnish* Ugh, LaPorsha was robbed. Mirnish: Yes..so was Dalton.